ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Bot
1= |-| 2= is a sentient machine that served the royal family of Planet Esmeralda. He has an alternative space ship mode called , as Jean-Bird he aided Princess Emerana Lourdes as transportation during Kaiser Belial's assault on the planet. He later joins the Ultimate Force Zero. Subtitles: *Jean-Bot: *Jean-Bird: History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire After Ultraman Zero took Run as a host and was attacked by Legionoids, he and Nao accidentally stowed in a ship that blasted off into space, revealed to Jean-Bird/Bot with Princess Emerana on board. After almost wiping their memories in order to keep their whereabouts secret from Kaiser Belial, the brothers made friends with the princess and ship and began their journey searching for the Shield of Baraji to stop the kaiser. With many adventures, they eventually fight against Belial and his army. When Emerana uses herself to power Jean-Bird after losing power in a fight with Darkgone, Nao helps Jean-Bird assume his Jean-Bot mode. Together they manage to destroy Darkgone and help create the Ultimate Aegis to destroy Belial. When Zero begins to take his leave, Jean-Bot, Glen Fire, and Mirror Knight intercept him and convince Zero to stay to defeat the remaining Legionoids, forming Ultimate Force Zero. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar 1= |-| 2= A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, Jean-Bot and Princess Emerana was kidnapped by Beatstar in his travel sphere. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire broke into the sphere and tried to save them. Jean-Bot was later kidnapped, reprogrammed and become the main base model for Jean-Killer. While Jean-Killer attacked Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-Bot was ordered to eliminate Rei and Hyuga. Zero took Jean-Bot away, and he began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-Killer, Jean-Bot stopped Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-Bot try to persuade Jean-Killer that living life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-Bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerana with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-Killer as she believes that Jean-Killer has a heart as his attack missed countless times at Emerana. He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-Killer's tears. Everyone had taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-Killer had made up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that time is growing short before the sphere will hit the planet. The team and Jean-Killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-Bot begged Jean-Killer to reveal Beatstar's location. Jean-Killer told them that he's on a half-cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Inpelaizers. Jean-Bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. After everything is over, Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-Nine" and Zero had him joined the team as well. Emerana told Jean-Bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1: A New Power Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-Bot waited for Zero to finish his training in the Monster Graveyard. After Zero's adventure, he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension. Part 2: Awakening of Zero While Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Jathar and Surai) and Tyrant, Jean-Bot joined Ultimate Force Zero to hold them off while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Jean-Bot fought Villainous and Tyrant with his brother. When Zero arrives at the scene, Jean-Nine greeted the hero. However, Jean-Bot senses something wrong and push away Jean-Nine, having himself killed as Zero was revealed to be under Belial's possession. While Ultraman Zero fell into submission, members of Ultimate Force Zero gives several encouragements to him before departing to the afterlife. He was later revived when Zero reversed the time flow and along with the other members, escorted his exhausted body. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Jean-Bot first appears fighting against a group of Galactrons, alongside the Ultimate Force Zero. When Gilbaris targeted Geed's Earth as the next one to judge and reset, the group arrive at the World of Side Space to stop his threat after being informed by Zoffy. While Zero joined forces with Ultraman Orb, and Ultraman Geed, Jean-Bot and the others could only guard them from space while contributing to the battle by blasting Cyber Planet Kushia with their attacks. After the battle, Jean-Bot alongside the Ultimate Force Zero left the planet after entrusting Earth to the hands of Riku/Geed. Profile : Jean-Bot launches its left fist at the opponent. ** : With Jean-Nine, Jean-Bot can fires his left fist to opponent with Jean-Nine's Jean Knuckle. * : Multiple bullets of energy fired from the forehead, these are charged by the emeralds of Esmeralda. This can also be shot out as a powerful beam. * : Jean-Bot can generates blade from his right wrist. *'Battle Shield': Jean-Bot can uses the shield on his left shoulder for defensive purposes. ** : Jean-Bot can changes the Battle Shield to Battle Ax for offensive purposes. *** : Jean-Bot's finishing attack where he spins at a high speed while wielding the Battle Ax and cleaves an opponent. * : Jean-Bird can fire homing missiles from his back. *'Boosters': Jean-Bot has rocket boosters on his back that can propel him through the air. He also possess interstellar traveling abilities regardless of which form he is in. Jean Knuckle.jpg|Jean Knuckle Double Knuckle.jpg|Double Jean Knuckle image beam emerald.jpg|Beam Emerald (Bullets) Jean Bot Beam Emerald.png|Beam Emerald (Beam) Jean Blade 2.jpg|Jean Blade imagehjhjhgvubhnhbgynibdhu dbhhugnhi.jpg|Battle Ax Deadly_Windmill_.jpg|Finisher Windmill Jean Missile.gif|Jean Missiles Jean-Bot Boosters.png|Boosters - Bird= Jean-Bird Jean-Bot's jet form is called the Jean-Bird. Due to this, Glen Fire affectionately calls Jean-Bot . :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Esmeralda :;Powers and Weapons *'Boosters': Jean-Bird has rocket boosters in his wings that can propel him through the air. He also possess interstellar traveling abilities regardless of which form he is in. * : Jean-Bird can fire homing missiles from his wings. *'Lasers': Jean-Bird can fire lasers from its underside. *'Transformation': Jean-Bird can transform into his true form, Jean-Bot via a motion pilot when announcing "Jean-Fight!". Jean-bird_boosters.png|Boosters Jean_Missiles.jpg|Jean Missiles Jean-Bird_Laser.png|Lasers }} Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Jean-Bot and the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden episode 79. Merchandise Jean-Bot is released as an Ultra Hero Series EX and an Action Archives Ultraman Zero shokugan (Candy toy), to commemorate the release of the movie. He was also made as an Ultra-ACT Figure by Tamashii Nations. bandai-low101208L.jpg|Ultra Hero Series EX Jean-Bot 10128623a4.jpg|Action Archives Ultraman Zero Jean-Bot 10125989a3.jpg|PHVS Ultraman Duel Set: Jean-Bot vs Darkgone ultra-change-series-jeanbot.jpg|Ultra Change Series Jean-Bot Ultra-Act Jean-Bot.jpg|Ultra-ACT Jean-Bot TOY-TOK-1472.jpg|Jean-Bot Ultra Hero Series Jean-Bot.jpg|Ultra Hero 500 39 Jean-Bot Gallery Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Jean-bird.png Jean Bird back.png Jean-bot battle ready.png Jean-bot fight.png Jean-bot in city.png Jean-bot_v_Darkgone.png|Jean-Bot vs Darkgone Unofficial_Force_Zero.png Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar 0806b.jpg|Hijacked Jean-Bot Ultra Zero Fight Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Jean-Bot and the others ready to save Zero Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Jean Brothers vs Darkness Five It time for Jean Brother use their double finisher.jpg|It's time for Jean Brother teamwork finisher Jean-bot and Jean-nine.jpg|Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine refuse to give up after their attack didn't affect Darkness Five Jean-bot save Jean-nine from attacking.png|He protect his brother from attacking Jean-bot got broken.jpg|Jean-Bot destroyed Glenfire try to wake Jean-bot.jpg|Glen Fire over Jean-Bot Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! UltimateForceZero(Geed).jpeg Miscellaneous Jean Bot.png Jeanbot_Ace.png Jean-bot Retsuden.png 5079823865_b1006969c0_b.jpg|Jean-Bot and his voice actor Jeanb.jpg Trivia *Jean-Bot is based on Tsuburaya Productions earlier creation, Jumborg Ace. *The name of Jean-Bot's ship/plane is named Star Corvette Jean Bird. *Jean-Bot is always referred by Glen Fire as . *Jean-Bot appears in Ultraman: Another Genesis as a human transformed into a robot. *Jean-Bot's trait is similar to that of Tieria Erde, one of the characters of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (even to the point of sharing the same voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya), as shown: **Both are artificial intelligences which inhabits a machine (Tieria was an Innovade, a human-like being until he died and had his mind saved into computer data). **Both are protective towards their superiors, Emerana and Veda. **Both appeared to be genderless among their group members (Jean-Bot is at the least possess masculine programming). **Both initially saw the main character (both voiced by Mamoru Miyano), Ultraman Zero (in Run's body) and Setsuna F. Seiei potentially as a threat to their superiors until they gain their trusts. **If discounting Jean-Nine, Jean-Bot and Tieria Erde are the only odd one out in their respective groups: Jean-Bot is the only robot and Tieria is the only non-genuine born human, being an Innovade. **Both had "siblings" that are similarly modeled after them, Jean-Nine and Regene Regetta, with said siblings initially played as their enemies to serve their masters (Beatstar and Ribbons Almark) but defected and helped the protagonists. **In Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar, Jean-Bot uttered one of Tieria's well-known quote: "You deserve ten thousand years of death!". **Another interesting fact is that Tsuburaya Prod. is aware of this, and additionally Jean-Bot's concept was also taken from Captain Gundam from SD Gundam Force, whom also voiced by none other than Hiroshi Kamiya himself. *Once, Ultraman Nice had pointed the similarity to Jean-Bot and Gridman. Ironically, Gridman's voice actor, Hikaru Midorikawa would voice Mirror Knight. id:Jean-Bot Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters